


Shoot! My heart!

by moonsbbin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, But Younghoon is too, Chanhee is so in love, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cupid!au, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbbin/pseuds/moonsbbin
Summary: Love at first sight? He scoffs at the mere thought of it. There’s no such thing as love at first sight. You can’t fall in love with someone you don’t even know. It’s stupid, delusional even.But, still, the more he thinks about it, the more he feels like it’s true. He’s in love, isn’t he? Isn’t he in love with the jeweler already?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Shoot! My heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's day fic, yay! Bbangnyu, of course, what else could it be? Enjoy this little thing i made!
> 
> This fic has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AyfD90HQWWwLiR3NZNUDD)! It's literally 100% girlgroup songs, but anyway! I hope you like it, and that I managed to make the fic fit to it.
> 
> ([Thank you for the prompt](https://twitter.com/fatalelovesong?s=21) and [thank you for the title](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monbae))

_ Stupid cupid, wake up. _

  
  


‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿

  
  


Chanhee has  _ never _ been this nervous, in his whole life. He would’ve never guessed that opening his own flower shop would be this nerve wracking, but it’s literally driving him crazy. He hasn’t slept at all, dark circles drawn under his eyes when he stares at his reflection on his bathroom’s fogged mirror for the upteenth time that morning.

Still, carefully, he takes a blue strand, along with a white one, and starts building with them a little braid on the side of his hair, later applies a soft layer of blush on his cheekbones and nose, paints a few fake freckles and leaves the bathroom to check his outfit  _ once again _ on the full body mirror by his hall. His breath is still uneven, out of nervousness. 

His overalls look way too big on him, his green and white sweater a little crooked on his shoulders and the tote bag too spent and old, but it’s all good. 

He’s nervous, yes. But he’s also excited, his skin buzzing and euphoric. 

This has been his dream ever since he was a kid. Having his own flower shop, and being able to help to spread happiness with big bouquets or single flowers. The quantity is not really important. It’s the intention that matters. 

It’s magical, he thinks, how a small gesture like giving a flower as a gift can make someone so happy. If it’s from your partner, from a friend, or from a random person on the street, doesn’t really matter. It always manages to steal a smile from everyone. He’s happy that now he will be able to take part in that.

The store where he’s opening his small flower shop is not far from his home, so, luckily, he’s not late. Actually, he arrives just in time, his watch striking ten o’clock right when he takes out the keys of the establishment. The scent that fills the place when he steps in makes him want to cry happy tears. He has always loved the soft scent of the flowers.

He places a small blackboard -- which he actually spent at least  _ two whole hours _ decorating yesterday -- outside of the shop and leaves his belongings behind the cream-colored counter, taking his phone to connect it to the speakers and shuffle play his favorite playlist.  _ Stupid cupid _ starts to softly play on the background as he starts to make the first bouquets. 

Valentine's day is around the corner, and he’s running a little late for the preparation of the special bouquets. He mixes red, pink and white roses with an iris on each side of the bouquet, all of them gently held by a white silk ribbon and wrapped in pink tulle. He’s so moony and wreathed in the flowers that he doesn’t notice the boy that has stepped into the shop until he speaks, startling him and making him jump.

“Excuse me.” The boy says, awkwardly standing under the door. When Chanhee looks up, he thinks he’s seeing an angel.

_ Do you even want to help me fall in love? _

_ Stupid cupid wake up. _

The boy is everything that you could qualify as perfect: tall figure, slim body, defined factions and honey skin. He’s wearing a black and white striped turtleneck under a band t-shirt, tight black jeans hugging his legs and combat boots finishing his look. Even with the dark attire, his smile is bright and warm.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” He laughs -- and his laugh, God, how could you create someone this perfect -- and moves a hand up to his hair, combing it back. With every breath he takes, Chanhee is even more mesmerized. 

_ Stupid cupid. _

“N-no! Don’t worry, it’s okay.” He wants to slap himself at his stuttering. He feels so dumb for no apparent reason. “How can I help you?”

Chanhee swears that if this guy doesn’t stop filling the place with his beautiful laugh, he will do something drastic. He can't even breathe properly. 

“I heard that you just opened, so I wanted to maybe ask if you needed help with anything?” Chanhee sees the boy’s cheeks flush. He’s so adorable to him. “I work at the jewelry store next door, and I figured it must be nice to know someone beforehand.”

He can tell that the boy is embarrassed. Maybe it’s because Chanhee has been staring at him for a minute without even speaking.

Oh yes, that.

“I, eh…” He tries, he  _ really _ tries to form a coherent sentence, but he can’t come up with anything. The boy smiles. It’s his time to be embarrassed now.

“Sorry, that was a little straightforward, right?”  _ When will he stop laughing?  _ “My name is Younghoon. As I said, I’m next door if you need anything!” He turns on his heels and walks towards the door, about to leave a very thunderstruck Chanhee behind, but he stops under the door frame before finally leaving. He has another question, it seems. “What’s your name?”

Chanhee has to almost physically reconnect his own brain cells to finally be able to speak, even if it’s just a single word.

“Chanhee.” He doesn’t think that he said it loud enough, internally cursing himself for it, but Younghoon seems happy enough as, after hearing him, he turns around again and leaves.

_ I want to have a sweet love too _

_ Stupid cupid wake up. _

“What the hell just happened to me…” Chanhee wonders out loud once the boy is gone. It’s  _ not _ normal to see a boy so beautiful you can’t even speak… Right?

He shakes his head, trying to think about something else as he focuses back on the roses in front of him. He is pricked with the spikes at least five times, finishing the morning shift with his delicate fingers practically covered in cute pink rilakkuma bandaids. 

The boy doesn’t leave his mind, not even when some clients enter the store to pick up their orders, or when he eats his sushi alone behind the counter, or when he finishes all the orders and he limits his actions to staring at the wall and, of course, overthinking. He can’t stop thinking about his smile, his laugh, his face, his skin, his  _ everything. _

And he  _ can’t understand _ why this is happening to him.

Love at first sight? He scoffs at the mere thought of it. There’s no such thing as  _ love at first sight.  _ You can’t fall in love with someone you don’t even know. It’s stupid, delusional even. 

But, still, the more he thinks about it, the more he feels like it’s true. He’s in love, isn’t he? Isn’t he in love with the jeweler already?

_ And cupid laughs. _

Even when he is closing the gate of the store later, seeing the sun disappearing behind the skyline, and he looks inside the jewelry store next door and  _ sees him, _ his heart does a backflip. He sees the way Younghoon shows his best smile to the woman in front of him, getting a little too close to try a diamond necklace on her. She’s laughing at some joke he must have told her. 

_ Chanhee also wants to know how that feels. _

Why, out of all people, this had to happen to  _ him? _ He has never been in love. He feels stupid and dazed and moony and out of his mind. He collides with a streetlight on his way home, and almost trips over the carpet when he arrives at his building and walks towards his apartment. 

“Ah, I’m really out of my mind.” He says when, as much as he wipes his skin with the make-up remover cotton, the blush doesn’t come out. Has he really been flushed ever since he saw the guy?

Even when, later, he goes to sleep, the only thing that stays on his mind is that smile that could melt the whole world up.

  
  


‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿

  
  


Regardless of the three milliseconds he sees Younghoon every morning, things go by as smoothly as he planned with his small flower shop. He receives more Valentine’s orders than what he thought he would, for what he’s thankful for. Especially, because it helps him to be distracted and to  _ stop thinking. _ To stop thinking about the crazy things he would do with the man that is working only a wall apart from him. 

He has also successfully avoided him for five days in a row, which, to him, is an absolute win. 

Saturday arrives, however, and with that, his first interaction with Younghoon since that first time he  _ embarrassed  _ himself.

It happens at night, when both of them -- what a coincidence,  _ really _ \-- step out of their respective shops at the same time and start closing them, at first pretending to not notice the other. Chanhee wants to scream at how stupid all of this is.

“Chanhee.” Younghoon calls his name right when he turns on his heels to  _ run _ away from the man that has been haunting him for way too long for his liking. He hasn’t stopped thinking about him, not a single minute. “Can we talk for a second?”

As if in slow motion, Chanhee turns around to face him. He hadn’t noticed the way he’s dressed today until now: his combat boots remain, as well as the dark jeans, but today he’s hiding a black knit sweater under a leather jacket. He has his hair styled up this time, showing his practically perfect undercut. Chanhee feels himself dying and coming back to life in half a second. 

_ Fuck, he’s so pretty. _

“Of course!” He manages his best and biggest smile to give him, and thinks he succeeds as he sees the taller mirroring his gesture. 

“I-” He chuckles, looking down as he reaches inside his back pocket, taking out a small box. He hands it to Chanhee, so he shyly takes it, opening the white leather box with trembling hands. When he finally sees what’s inside, he freezes.  _ This has to be a joke. _ “I don’t know if you will like it, but I felt like giving something like this to you.”

Chanhee knows what he’s seeing. But he doesn’t believe it. Inside the box, laying over a layer of black velvet, there’s a silver and crystal choker, shining under the streetlights just like the stars above their heads do. It’s beautiful when he takes it carefully on his delicate hands and looks at the crystals better. They’re so clear they could pass as diamonds to unexpert eyes like his. 

“Do… Do you like it, Chanhee?”

He has been so mesmerized by the jewel that he had forgotten about Younghoon’s presence for a second. He has to shake his head to come back fully to his senses.

“I love it, you don’t know how much.” He looks up to him with big doe eyes.  _ Even if Chanhee doesn’t know, Younghoon thinks that the way his eyes shine bright under the moon is the most beautiful thing he has ever witnessed.  _ “I… I don’t even know what to say. This is so beautiful, Younghoon. Thank you.”

His smile is sincere. He’s more than thankful for this. The choker won’t leave his neck once he arrives home and tries it on, that’s for sure. It is the most precious thing he has ever been gifted. To say thank you, to him, is not enough. He feels out of nowhere that he needs to give Younghoon something to compensate for this. 

“What can I give you in exchange? I don’t wanna leave you empty-handed.”  _ You deserve more. _

“Oh, no, Chanhee, I can’t ask for anything!” He laughs, gesturing with his hands a little too widely.  _ Cute.  _ “I just wanted to give this to you, that’s all.”

“I insist, Younghoon. Whatever you want, I can give it to you.” Chanhee doesn’t think before he speaks, so of course the small chuckle that comes out of Younghoon’s mouth when he stops speaking catches him by surprise. After a few seconds, he gets it.  _ Dirty minded… _

However, Younghoon seems to actually be thinking about it. After a few seconds, as if a bulb just lighted up above his head, he speaks, enthusiastic as ever. “A date.” He smiles, his eyes almost closing in crescent moons. “Tomorrow, let me take you to a pretty place. Deal?”

Chanhee’s brain doesn’t have enough time to process the proposal before he’s replying a rushed  _ ‘yes’, _ letting Younghoon leave a soft peck on his cheek and  _ immediately _ running away afterwards.

The skin that Younghoon touched with his lips burns Chanhee until his insides when he reaches his home. He feels dizzy, warm.  _ In love. _

  
  


‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿

  
  


Chanhee is  _ still  _ burning when, the next day, he nervously walks next to Younghoon in silence. They had met on Chanhee’s shop’s door, by Younghoon’s insistence on keeping their date location in secret, and now they walk quietly towards that unknown place. He’s wearing the choker that Younghoon gifted him yesterday. He doesn’t miss the way the taller smiles and blushes when he notices.

Younghoon has a quite big and bulky bag perched on his back. When Chanhee asked about it, he just laughed and kept going. It is making Chanhee’s blood boil in the best way possible, skin buzzing with excitement and anticipation.

“Oh, I just noticed.” Younghoon breaks their silence when they’re already ten minutes into it, still touring the city to the date place. “Are you being my Valentine right now?” He turns his face to him, and smiles, both the action and the words making Chanhee’s heart stop. 

He hadn’t recorded until now that  _ today _ is Valentine's Day. He feels how his face flushes a deep shade of red.

“I… I g-guess so?” He looks down at the pavement when he speaks, embarrassed at his stuttering. Younghoon doesn’t seem to care though, as he reaches up to mess up his hair. “Hey!” Chanhee laughs, threatening to punch Younghoon’s back, a smile on both their faces. “When are we arriving?”

“We’re already here, Chanhee.”

They’re standing in the middle of a park, green grass under their feet and a peaceful lake in front of them, the crystal clear water tinted a pretty pink and orange due to the sunset. Chanhee gets lost in looking at the lanterns that decorate the whole park lighting up, making the atmosphere feel even more magical. They have arrived just in time, like Younghoon had planned. While Chanhee is distracted looking at his surroundings, his mouth parted cutely in surprise, Younghoon takes out the rug he carried on his bag and puts it on the floor, sitting on top of it and taking out the food he brought here as well. 

“This is beautiful, Younghoon.” Chanhee says when he turns around to face him, sitting next to him and observing the way he’s displaying the food over the red and white checkered rug. He brought strawberry milkshakes, sandwiches, sushi and two small cupcakes, decorated with pink frosting and a cherry on top. Chanhee is even more in love now, if possible. “I can’t believe you prepared this.”

“It’s nothing, really!” Younghoon tries to downplay it, handing Chanhee a sandwich and getting the other one for himself. “I thought it was cute… I hope I didn’t go too overboard.”

Chanhee finds himself laughing at Younghoon’s worry, a delicate hand covering his mouth. “You didn’t, don’t worry Younghoon. It is perfect.”

The night goes smoothly throughout. They find that they have similar interests, both laughing at each other’s jokes and anecdotes. They sit close the whole time, their thighs brushing, but somehow it doesn’t feel weird or inappropriate. In fact, it feels so natural. When they finish the food, Younghoon pulls out a small bottle of wine and two glasses. Chanhee blushes at  _ how prepared  _ Younghoon really is for tonight.

“I really enjoyed tonight, Younghoon.” Chanhee says, swirling his glass lazily with one hand and resting his weight back with the other. When his face starts to feel warm, he doesn’t know if it’s because of the wine or for the other’s presence. Both could do, really. “I’m so thankful.”

“I’m glad that you liked it. It’s the least I can do.”

_ It’s the least he can do, because if it was for him, he would give him the whole world on a silver tray. He would move heaven and earth for him because he’s just as in love with the florist as he is with the jeweler.  _

_ Because that first day they met, Chanhee wasn’t the only one to be Cupid’s victim. _

_ Younghoon was shoot as well. _

  
  


‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿

  
  


Chanhee loves this. More than anything. He loves the deep bass reverberating all over his body, the strangers surrounding him, the way he can move and dance how he wants to, because he knows that nobody is paying attention to him.

He doesn’t  _ know _ that a certain pair of eyes have been fixed on his figure for the whole night.

Younghoon wasn’t supposed to be there. He hates clubs, he hates the loud music and he hates the sweaty bodies around him. But when his best friend begged for him to go, what was he going to do? Say no? He could never do that, not to Changmin’s big doe eyes.

What he wasn’t expecting was to see Chanhee there, dancing carelessly in the middle of the dancefloor with a glass of vodka in his hand. He looks otherworldly, pink hair contrasting with his dark clothes, heavy makeup contradictory to the crystals around his neck.

_ The choker, again. _

He wants to walk towards him, maybe grab his waist and dance with him.  _ Maybe kiss him, there, in front of everyone, not caring about any other person but him.  _ But he can’t do any of that. He can just watch him through the distance as his best friend yells at him, unable to speak with a normal tone due to the annoyingly loud music.

“You haven’t paid attention to me  _ at all  _ tonight!” Younghoon is not looking at Changmin, but he doesn’t need to do it to know that he’s pouting. “What is having you all distracted, hm?”

Changmin sighs, exasperated, when he sees that instead of replying to his question, Younghoon is parting from him, walking towards the middle of the dance floor with a clear aim in mind. 

The pink-haired doesn’t notice him even when he’s just a couple feet away from him. He seems to be alone. Younghoon is the only one in the club paying attention to him, even  _ looking  _ at him. That’s why when he reaches in front of him to take his wrist on his hand, he startles, dropping the plastic vase to the floor and spilling the blue caramel vodka all over their shoes.

When he looks up and recognizes the owner, however, the initial fear goes away, morphing into a delightful smile as he turns his hand to grab Younghoon’s wrist as well and pulling him closer, their bodies practically touching everywhere.

“What is a boy like you doing in a place like this?” Younghoon tries to look unaffected at the way Chanhee resumes his dancing despite him being there now. He’s very obviously drunk, unlike him, his cheeks tinted pink and this time he’s sure that it’s not blush. His eyes are framed by black and white eyeliner, a bright pink heart painted beautifully under each one of the orbs. His hair is styled with curls, his usually colorful braids now black and silver, matching with the choker and his attire. It’s a new and fresh side of Chanhee. Younghoon could die to learn more about it.

“I should be asking the same, don’t you think so?” He has to lean in for Younghoon to hear, his lips not so subtly -- nor unintentionally -- brushing over his earlobe, sending a shiver up and down his spine. “Didn’t take you for a clubbing guy.”

“I’m not.” Younghoon still hasn’t released his hold on the other’s hand. He’s not really planning on doing it.  _ And Chanhee doesn’t want him to.  _ “I was dragged by my best friend here.”

Chanhee cutely tilts his head at his words, as if his drunken brain was trying to process them. “Did you leave him alone?” 

“Yes, but not for long, I’m afraid.” He turns his head to check, and effectively, Changmin is talking to a really beautiful red-haired guy, giving him his very well practiced flirting smirk. It seems to work, as the other guy leans in to whisper something on his ear that makes him blush. The couple exit the club right after, as expected. “Actually, I’m the one left alone now.”

He doesn’t expect Chanhee to tightly grab his jaw with one hand to make him look at him again, but he does. It makes him feel hot all over, an undescriptible feeling filling his body, traveling through his nerves. “Who says you’re alone?” He lets go of his jaw, placing his hand on Younghoon’s shoulder instead. His other hand is, still, holding Younghoon’s wrist. They have almost forgotten about it. 

“This place is so boring.” When Chanhee looks up to him again, he’s sure that the boy in front of him is not real. There’s no way he is, with those dark eyes and his red-tinted lips that Younghoon is so desperate to kiss. “Walk me home?”

Younghoon doesn’t have time to reply, as Chanhee is already dragging him out of the dancefloor towards the main door. The guard offers to put a stamp on their hands if they want to come back, but Chanhee denies with a drunken smile and pulls the other out of there. The February cold breeze cuts through their sweaty bodies harshly, but they don’t really care at all. Younghoon doesn’t have to look to his right to know that his best friend is making out with red-haired-guy against the club’s facade. He must ask him tomorrow if it was a good lay, then.

The walk home could be qualified as unconventional. It seems that Chanhee is far more gone than what he looked like, as he spends all the way home stumbling on the sidewalk and clinging onto Younghoon’s arm like a koala. Younghoon decides to laugh along with him for the sake of his sanity. Even if he doesn’t know to what extent  _ that _ is working. There’s no such thing as  _ sanity  _ when Chanhee is surrounding him. 

Chanhee still makes him feel insane, with each soft smile and each strident, drunken burst of laughter. He doesn’t really know if it feels like ages or seconds have passed when they reach Chanhee’s door. 

It is awkward now. Should Chanhee enter already? Should Younghoon say something,  _ do _ something? They don’t know, they’re not sure, so they stand in front of each other like absolute blushing teenager fools. It makes Chanhee’s drunken mind laugh as much as it makes Younghoon cringe.

“I like you.” Chanhee spits after laughing. 

_ What? _

Younghoon takes a few seconds to process his words correctly. Then, when he does, his eyes widen comically, his mouth parting in a silent gasp. This can’t be real.  _ Chanhee might be kidding. _

“Do you like me too, Younghoon?” He says, getting closer to him and wrapping his arms over his shoulders. He’s invading his personal space, but Younghoon doesn’t care. On the contrary, his first instinct is to place his hands at Chanhee’s hips. He isn’t able to hold back.

“Chanhee, you’re drunk.” Younghoon tries to keep the composure, moving one hand up to brush Chanhee’s bangs out of his face. Even if the air is cold, his skin feels warm against his fingertips. 

“I am.” He doesn’t deny it, licking his lips after speaking. Younghoon can’t help but to  _ stare _ at the way his tongue moistens those plump, red lips. He is definitely going crazy. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m lying. I like you, for real.”

It’s not that Younghoon doesn’t believe him. He does. But it’s not the right moment. They should talk about this when Chanhee’s in his right mind, not now that vodka and God knows what else is running through his veins. 

“We shouldn’t talk about this now, okay?” He holds his cheek with one hand, loving the feeling of Chanhee leaning into the touch. “Again, you’re drunk. And I want you to remember this conversation, okay?”

“Can you at least give me a kiss?” He tilts his head like he did back in the club, this time against his hand, round eyes looking up at him. Younghoon laughs in disbelief: of course he isn’t going to get away that easily. 

“Chanhee…” He tries. A hand on his mouth shuts him up, however.

“It’s just one kiss, come on! It’s not like it matters.”

_ But it does. _

“Promise me that if I kiss you you will go home and rest well.” Younghoon speaks when Chanhee’s hand leaves his face. He tries to look serious, but his lips betray him and curl up a little. He can’t help it, the boy in front of him is adorable.

“Yes, pinky promise!” Chanhee excitedly brings out his tattooed pinky, waving it in front of Younghoon’s face. He thinks it’s ridiculous, but still, he moves his hand up to link their fingers. The bright smile that draws on Chanhee’s face is enough of a reward. “Now, my kiss?”

He has closed his eyes, lips out on a cute pout, waiting for the other to lean down. 

Younghoon doesn’t take more than a second to join their lips. 

Chanhee’s mouth, as he had expected, tastes like the sweet alcohol he had drowned in a few ago, his tongue tasting almost honey-like when Chanhee opens his lips for him to explore. Unlike what Younghoon predicted, the kiss is soft, slow and unrushed. They have all the time in the world, in the end. Nobody is waiting for them, and it’s too late for any neighbor to see them. It’s as if the world has stopped around them.

It feels magical.

Both of them find themselves smiling into the kiss, even Younghoon starting to feel light headed, dizzy even. He doesn’t need any alcohol to feel like this, though: Chanhee’s taste is more than enough. 

When they part, Chanhee is the first one to complain, pulling Younghoon down to join their lips once again. Younghoon complies, much to his despair, but not letting Chanhee’s tongue inside his mouth this time. He knows that if he lets them deepen the kiss again, he won’t be able to hold back. 

And, right now, he  _ has _ to hold back. For both Chanhee’s and his own sake. 

Now, when they part for the second time, he doesn’t let Chanhee pull him down again. Instead, he presses his hands on his chest, softly pushing him away with a smile on his face. Chanhee knows there’s no malice in his actions, but his expression still saddens. 

“You promised me you would rest now.” Younghoon says as he sees that Chanhee is not planning on letting him go. His arms are still around his neck, even if they’re a few inches apart now. 

“I did.” He taps his fingers on Younghoon’s nape with one hand, playing with his hair with the other. “But I never promised to sleep alone tonight, did I?”

Younghoon swears he can’t believe this kid. He laughs in disbelief once again, in a way to keep his mind distracted from the incessant touches on the skin of his neck. It’s starting to turn less innocent and he  _ doesn’t  _ like it. He knows he can’t control himself for much longer.

“I’m not sleeping with you tonight, if that’s what you’re implying.” He tries again. By Chanhee’s grin, he can tell that it was not convincing enough. 

“But you want to.” Chanhee smiles knowingly when he sees Younghoon hesitate. He’s right: he wants to. There’s no way of denying it.

Younghoon knows well enough how much he’s going to regret this.

“I hate you.” He steps back and holds one of Chanhee’s hand on his own, leading them to his house. Chanhee’s smile screams victory. “I really,  _ really _ hate you.”

“Sure.” Chanhee sing-songs, taking out the keys from his front pocket triumphant, opening the door with trembling hands and almost crashing inside. He’s not that drunk anymore, but the effect is still strong. “Do you want anything?”

“A pair of pajamas?” Younghoon lets himself be led towards what seems to be Chanhee’s house. His apartment is small but cozy, the decoration mainly in pastel colors and whites. A few bouquets can be seen as well: on the bathroom when Younghoon sneaks a glance inside, tall and proud in the middle of the living room’s coffee table, and a small one on Chanhee’s room that he can see when they finally enter. The space is bigger than what he expected, a queen size bed in the middle of the room, covered by a pastel pink rug.

It is so undeniably  _ Chanhee, _ and Younghoon finds himself loving it. 

Chanhee almost falls, tripping with the fake-fur carpet on his way to the drawers, but in the end, he successfully manages to hand Younghoon a pair of sweatpants and an old Iron Maiden shirt. He really is finding Chanhee’s other side tonight. He’s  _ loving _ it further.

“You can change... in the bathroom if you’d like.” He says, stopping mid-sentence to yawn. He hadn’t noticed how tired he was until now, when he sits on top of his bed and the first thing his body urges him to do is to hide under the covers. 

He takes the time Younghoon spends outside of the room to undress, make quick work of removing his makeup and get dressed again in a shirt he literally could  _ drown _ in. He’s already inside the bed when Younghoon comes in, a smile immediately appearing in their faces. They really are fools in love. What can they say?

Somehow, it doesn’t feel awkward when Younghoon joins him, or when he opens his arms for Chanhee to let himself be wrapped around them. They tangle their legs, Chanhee’s cold ones welcoming the warmth of Younghoon’s clothes, and he ends up falling asleep in the blink of an eye. 

Younghoon takes a little longer, instead of dozing off, spending a little bit more time admiring the way Chanhee looks when he sleeps. It’s so peaceful, from the way he evenly breathes to the way his lips form a small pout. If he thought he couldn’t fall in love more, he was wrong. He realizes then, that there’s always going to be a reason to fall in love more and more with him. There’s a sparkle in everything he does, in everything he says, in the way he acts and even in the way he moves. 

When he finally falls asleep, he does with a smile, his mind flooded with Chanhee, and his lips tingling where they had joined before. The following day, they both confess the way they feel in between smiles and tears. It’s the start of a long journey together, where they will share their everything and bring the best memories to their lives.

  
  


‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿୨˚̣̣̣͙୧‿

  
  


_ From the distance, cupid watches the success of the wounds he made with his arrows, smiling at how they are practically made for each other. _

_ Complete with each other. _

_ Yet another perfect match for cupid. _

_ Who will be his next one? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsbbin) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/moonsbbin).


End file.
